During surgical procedures, such as for example, cataract operations, it is necessary to supply oxygen to the patient. Typically, a cannula is inserted into the nasal passageway to provide the necessary oxygen to the patient. A nasal cannula is generally uncomfortable for the patient and may result in irritation to the nasal passages.
During surgical procedures, it is also often required to cover the patient's body with a surgical drape, such that only the body portion undergoing surgery is exposed. In cataract surgery, for example, the patient's face is draped leaving the eye undergoing surgery exposed. Frequently, patients feel claustrophobic due to the drape covering his or her face. The surgical drape may also be annoying to the patient since the drape comes in contact with the patient's face.
A need has thus arisen for a system that can deliver oxygen or air to a patient in the area of the patient's face without the need for a cannula, but which adequately provides a source of oxygen to the patient during a surgical procedure. A need has also arisen for a drape support system which maintains the drape off a patient's face to reduce claustrophobic feelings and irritation which can lead to patient movement which interferes with the surgical procedure.